A Series of Unfortunate Events
by silverfoxninja
Summary: This is a collection of short stories for each of the Yugioh Characters. Some are pretty random while some are just plain ouch. It just shows how each character responds to a bad situation. This will be an ongoing piece. Enjoy.
1. Duke's Day

A Series of Unfortunate Events

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the products mentioned in this fic. Just so you know, I don't get paid for this so suing me isn't going to get much other than maybe a beat up station wagon and three cats that eat a lot and make as big a mess.)

Chapter 1

Chicken Bones (Duke's Day)

Duke sat at his desk, staring at a blank screen. He didn't know what to write in response to the email he received from his bank. His father told him earlier that week that he's now responsible for all the bills and that he's moving back to America to save his marriage. Duke was at a standstill.

Sure that his business was successful and the once steaming cup of coffee and hot plate of chicken wings had long since grown cold. He had lost his appetite and was feeling the adrenaline pump from the email once he had read it.

He would start to type something, then stop himself to read it aloud, but the letters that he started didn't' sound professional or mature enough for the ones that would read it. He stood up from his desk and paced the room. His long, thick black locks seemed to have a mind of their own and would stay in place for him. That was the start of his bad day.

Duke thought about random things that lead up to this event. The first thing was his hair. No matter how hard he tried, his hair would not behave so he pulled it all under a yellow and red beanie that he once wore when he was a freshman in high school in San Francisco.

When he tried to make breakfast this morning, his toaster caught fire from the piece of bread that got wedged in the fins and wouldn't come out. To top off his morning, his favorite shirt ripped when he bumped into an exposed nail when he rushed out his back door with the enflamed appliance to put out the fire with a water hose which caused his socks to get wet.

The icing on the lopsided cake was when he went to fetch his mail from this afternoon's delivery, he stepped in an anthill and was bitten to where his foot swelled up from the tiny bites which called him to itch.

He finally got his courage together to compose the letter that the bank needed in response. He turned his emotions inward and sat back behind his desk to complete his task.

After thirty minutes, his words flowed. He didn't let what bothered him from the course of the day get him down, but he wasn't happy that he had to do this task alone. He really wished that his father was here to help him, but then again, he smirked to himself. 'Dad doesn't have to hold my hand. I can do this.'

Satisfied with his letter to the bank, he moved the mouse to click on the send button on the screen and sat back with a sigh. 'At least I did something today that I feel is worth while. I just hope that the bank sees that too. I really need this loan to expand my shop.'

Later on that evening, he was watching TV to relax from his hectic day of small mishaps and a near miss with a truck while he was driving to the store. He thanked his lucky stars that he had quick reflexes.

Even though his day didn't start out well, he was grateful that he was able to accomplish the one task that gave him the most disconcerting thoughts; the letter to the bank. He was also thankful that nothing seriously went wrong through the course of the day that caused irreparable damage.

With a sigh, he turned off the TV and fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Road Trip

Chapter 2

Road Trip

Tristan received a phone call from his cousin at one in the afternoon. He barely had any sleep from the night before when his cousin came over and they stayed up all night to play games and catch up on old times. His cousin worked in a restaurant and had to be at work at five the evening he left.

The morning started off as normal, he got up, took his cousin home after he dropped off his sister at work in the mall at ten in the morning. He thought that he would get some sleep before he had to meet up with the Yugi-tachi at the game shop at 7 in the evening.

The phone call sounded frantic when his cousin called and asked if he had left his wallet at his place. He searched through the house to find it but couldn't see it at first when he scanned the house in his half sleep stage. He searched the car since he was sitting in the back seat. Nothing.

Exasperated and annoyed, Tristan stated that it wasn't there. His cousin asked him to search again. He did so and found it on the couch where he slept. "Great. I found it. It's right where you left it." Tristan said dryly.

"Hey, thanks! Could you bring it over? I'm at my girlfriend's house and she's by the station." His cousin said as he beamed through the phone. "I'm going to need it since it has my bus pass and all that stuff."

"Do you have an address? I'm not a mind reader, you know." Tristan was highly annoyed at this point.

"Uhh, I'll have to ask. I'll email you the address and you can Google it for directions. I got a ride here so I'm not real familiar with the streets. I just know what the houses look like and the landmarks."

"Great. Just great. You're dating this girl and you don't know her address? Moron." By this time, Tristan was pissed. He threw his hands up in the air and was about to throw a major fit. Not only was he exhausted, he had a bad feeling that this was going to be one of those days that he's not going to be getting any rest any time soon, he still had a lot to do. He promised Yugi and the others that he would be there to listen to a tape that Yugi made for the talent show for Tea and he still had to do a little shopping for the house.

"Man I greatly appreciate it," his cousin said as he hung up the phone.

"Why me?" Tristan stated out loud. He picked up the wallet, sat at his computer and waited for the email to arrive that had the address. He wasn't happy at all to play taxi. He hated having his sleep interrupted and he hated to put his life on hold for anyone unless he was involved.

The email came about 30 minutes later and he started to fall asleep at the computer. He clicked on the inbox and there it was. Just a house number and a street with a postal code and that was it. He sighed, "Wonderful. Now to find this place on the map."

Tristan Googled the address and got directions, but forgot to write down the highway exit. He discovered that she didn't live anywhere near the station like his cousin said. She lived in a suburb at the edge of town. "Wonderful." He saw that most of the roads there snaked and turned that looked like a maze. "This is gonna be a lot of fun." Tristan said dryly.

He made mental notes of certain turns and headed out the door. He made sure that he had everything that he needed and since he was a bit tired himself, he didn't realize that he forgot the direction until he was ten minutes into the drive and was on the highway. "Great, just great!" I forget the one thing that I needed! The damned directions!!" he shouted in the car.

Not only did he over shoot his exit by a few miles, he nearly hit another car when he had to turn around in a parking lot.

After about 45 minutes of cussing, fuming and near misses, he finally arrived at his destination to drop off the offending wallet left by his irresponsible cousin. Then to top it off, he had to take him to work. Tristan wasn't happy about this arrangement at all. Luckily, his cousin's workplace wasn't that far off course towards home, so he didn't mind it that much.

He managed to calm down long enough during the ride home. He was supposed to meet with his friends in a couple of hours so instead of getting heated up over the lack of sleep, he decided to make the most of it. He headed to Joey's and picked him up a couple of hour early to play a few games before going to Yugi's.


	3. Internet Misunderstandings

Internet Misunderstandings

Serenity thought about her brother often and since she was very shy in meeting new people, the internet chat rooms were really the only place where she could cut loose even if her mother disapproved her being on the computer more than an hour at a time.

She signed in as her log in, Pinkitten13 and started reading the conversations. She happened to think that some of the topics were pretty weird and some were just downright disgusting. Curiosity kept her glued to the screen. Since her mother was work and she was on break, she didn't have to worry about the time as much.

She remained quiet for the most part, adding a few LOL's here and there and offered some words here and there, but she didn't really participate in the conversation until a user mentioned that her parents were getting a divorce. She knew this topic well so she decided to reach out her hand.

They started talking about how the divorce was tearing her siblings to take sides on who was right and who was wrong. In Serenity's case, there was only pain that she remembered because she was so young. She remembered and voiced out that she remembered the look on her brother's face when they were separated. The user responded, "And what would you know about pain? You're not even real."

That really hurt Serenity's feelings. She nearly cried for the girl because she remembered the pain very well. She withdrew because of the pain to protect herself. She responded, "The pain is what kept me from making any real friends. If you are saying that I'm not real, then why am I crying for you? I am very real and I am very human."

The responder didn't say anything for a while. She started to really feel sorry for the girl and she wanted to reach her somehow. Then a response came, "Prove it."

That took Serenity back a little. She had no idea how to respond to something like that without turning on the webcam and she heard stories about such people that would use the webcam to lure people into pity sex over the web. She shivered. "It's very hard to prove that I am other than the words that I am typing. Please understand that I'm not a bot or some computer geek that is looking to harm you. I'm trying to help and it's very difficult to help you when I am asked to do something that isn't possible to do without some repercussions. If you can't understand this, then maybe you have unrealistic views of the world and I'm sorry that you suffer."

Serenity waited for a few minutes before she decided to log off. Nothing else was said and no more words were typed from the user that she was speaking to in the crowded chat room that was littered with all sorts of nonsensical crap that ranged from "What are u wearing?" to "I'll eat you if you eat me first." She shook her head in disgust how her fellow teens can be so gross at times. To make matters worse, she went to school with some of these kids.

If there was one thing that she learned from Kaiba in the cyber world, it was to never trust anyone on the internet. She kept that in the back of her mind and never let it go. Now she knows what he was talking about and she did just that even if she had mixed feelings about it.

She decided that she would sign in to her email account where she had a few internet friends that she speaks to from time to time and waited to see if anyone would come online so she could vent out her frustrations affectively. She waited for an hour and no one came. She felt then that her troubles were trivial, but she needed to get this off her chest and she wasn't about to tell her mother.

Instead, she composed an email and wrote out her thoughts. She was nervous that her friends would think of her as a whiney little girl, or that she was just making it all up in her head. She felt terrible as it was for event thinking what was on her mind.

Since all of her drama started at 2 in the afternoon, it wasn't until after 9 that someone got back with her with a response. By this time, she was already feeling dejected and alone. Making a phone call to her friends wasn't an option and since Tea was living in New York, Yugi was spending time with her, Seto was definitely out of the question since she thought that he was just a jerk but he was on her friends list anyway, Joey didn't have a phone or a computer and he was borrowing Tristan's most of the time, and Tristan was gone for 6 weeks for training. There was no way that she would call Bakura because, well, he creeped her out.

Since her only online friend that came on was someone that she knew for 2 years now, she didn't feel as bad as before. She told her friend that she felt silly for trying to make someone else feel better when she's so shy to begin with.

The email response that she received from her friend was encouraging but at the same time, she still felt like something was amiss. The one person that she really needed to speak to wasn't available at all and she sighed before logging off and going to bed at 11 at night.


	4. Monkey Wrench

Monkey Wrench

Varon got up in the morning like he normally does but he didn't have the slightest idea what his day had in store for him. The first thing that happened was a stray cat licked his face to wake him up and he's allergic to cats. His face swelled and he itched all over. Since he sleeps outdoors most times and the road is his home, anything can come up to him and either use him as a chew toy or lick him until he has no skin left.

"Aww man, now I'm gonna puff up like a fish and who knows what's gonna happen." Varon mumbled as he got up from his sleeping bag. "I should have bought that bottle of ammonia. That'll keep anything away," he paused for a moment then raised his eyebrow, "including me." He shuddered at the thought of having to smell that strong chemical and decided to dismiss using it.

After taking care of his morning issues, he tried to start his bike. It whirred then went dead. "Aw, man! Not now!! I can't have a dead battery now!! I'm in the middle of nowhere!" he shouted and grabbed his hair and kicked a rock that was embedded a little too deep into the ground and stubbed his toe. His hands went immediately from his head to his now sore foot. His face was really starting swell and turn red, which is now redder from his embarrassment.

After his foot stopped throbbing, he tried to use his cell phone. That too was dead. "Damn it!!" he screamed and nearly threw the phone into oblivion, but stopped himself, spinning from the momentum of his arm. "This sucks!! Not only can I not go anywhere, I have no fucking phone, I'm getting sicker by the minute and it's all because I HAD to stop here!!"

Thunder was heard in the distance and his shoulders immediately dropped. "Great. I get a shower too," he said flatly. "Well, no sense in dwelling on this. Gotta get moving." He lifted the kickstand on the bike and decided to walk the bike to the nearest underpass and hopes that he find a store or some help along the way.

Thirty minutes into his walk and he's in the midst of a downpour. He was feeling very stuffed in his head from his allergy, the rain making the situation even worse and he fears that he's going to catch his death if he stays out here for much longer. He sees a truck approaching and he tried to flag it down. No such luck. The truck it a puddle and splashed the young rider with the road silt that collected in a pool in a pot hole. Deflated and feeling like he's got no one else to help him but himself, he continued his walk, giving up on any hopes of getting help any time soon.

Two hours passed and the rain hasn't let up. He's soaked to the bone and his tears are mixed in the rain. He thought about all the bad deeds he's done in his life and began to put what he's going through now as his personal crucible. He's still miles from nowhere, dragging his bike and not a single driver stopped to help him along the way. He thought about his selfish behavior and sighed. "Yeah, this is a test. I'm being tested and I'm feeling the pinch," he said to himself.

As he thought to himself about all of his misdeeds, all of his negative misgivings to others and all of his past mistakes, he decided that dwelling on it wasn't the answer. Moving on and getting over them and doing the best he can was the best thing that he can do for himself and for others.

About three hours later, he heard a honking and a van pulled up next to the soaked and tired rider. Varon hasn't rested, nor found a place to rest. "Hey, need a lift?"

"Do I ever!" Varon beamed.

"Here, let's get that bike of yers in the back and hop in," the middle aged man said.

"Thanks, mate!" Varon climbed into the van without question and was thankful to get off his aching feet and out of the rain.

The man opened the back of the van and pulled out a ramp, then rolled up the bike into the back within minutes. He didn't ask for help nor did he ask any questions. Varon looked back to see that the man was having a little trouble getting the ramps back into place. Without hesitation, Varon went to the man's aid to help him get the ramp in. "So tell me, what yer name?" the man asked.

"Varon," came the response.

"Jasper," the older man said as he gripped Varon's hand in a tight shake.

"Good grip," Varon said with a chuckle.

"Yer's too," Jasper responded with a smile. "Is that Spanish? Sounds Spanish to me," the man asked.

Varon just shrugged. "Not really sure. I never asked."

The man fell silent for a few minutes. "Where ya headed?"

"Anywhere," Varon responded quietly as he looked out the window lazily.

Jasper laughed, "Well, yer not gonna git very far with a bum bike. Gotta fix it and I have a shop in the back of my feed store. First thing's first though, we gotta eat. No sense workin' on an empty stomach. I'll letcha stay as long as you need as long as you can do some work for me. Sound like a fair trade?"

Varon looked at Jasper in complete surprise and smiled, "You got yourself a deal, mate!"

Jasper laughed again, "My yer an eager 'un! I hadn't said what kinda work it is yet!"

"I'll do anything as long as I got a place to fix up my bike and place to lay my head," Varon smiled.

An hour later, the van pulled up to a feed store that has seen better days at the edge of a small farming town and the rain finally let up. The two of them opened up the back of the van to pull out the bike first and to take out the rolling tool boxes that were in the back. Varon set to work without being prompted and Jasper had to stop him before he did too much.

"Hold yer horses, pup. You need to eat first. Come on, let's get you inside and into some dry clothes before you get sick."

Before Varon stepped in to eat a meal with this stranger that he felt some sort of connection with, he prayed to God, thanking him for his guardian angel in the form of Jasper.


	5. Rumors

Rumors

Jonouchi had a hard time due to his move from one apartment to the other. He was kicked out of his previous apartment because he couldn't make rent and he wasn't about to ask anyone for help. He felt that he needed some relief but didn't have it because of his terrible luck. He kept his smile when he was asked if everything was going to be okay.

"Everything is gonna be fine," he told people and himself at the same time.

For the first couple of weeks after his eviction, he spent his time in a motel that cost him more than his precious rent. It took up all his savings that he intended to use for his tuition. He needed a place to stay and he wasn't about to impose on his friends to stay with them either, even if he knew that they would be willing to let him stay.

He picked out a storage unit, had his meager belongs moved into it in a matter of a few hours, and never looked back. He used the school's library computers to search for a place instead of using it to look up for materials for study. He'll simply have to do that later. Finding a place to live was his most important priority.

He found one within minutes and called the landlord to see if the unit was still available. Just in time! The landlord said that he would be willing to meet within him after school to see it.

He ran out of the school and to the address that he wrote down on a small piece of paper. He didn't have a lot of time to spare since he had to be at work in about an hour. He hoped that the landlord was quick. He was desperate. He needed the place to live, and he really didn't care what it looked like as long as he didn't have to stay at the motel for much longer. He was just glad that it was close to the school.

The landlord arrived on time and Jonouchi was happy for the prompt arrival. They shook hands at the introduction and commenced to look at the place when Jonouchi mentioned that he needed to be quick. The landlord nodded and opened the door. Within minutes, Jou handed him the deposit and the lease was signed.

There were now three problems that he had to face, one and two was getting the appliances and getting them there since the tiny house was completely unfurnished, but the price was right, and three was getting his stuff out of storage. He was lucky the last time.

He reported to work as usual after meeting with the landlord and he was in a pretty good mood. He was rather moody for last several days because he lost the apartment and was living out of a motel room, and then he heard a rumor from another worker that they were going to get their pay early because of New Year's Day. He was elated until he checked up on the rumor.

"Crap, you mean to tell me that I have to wait until Friday now?" he sighed and dropped his head. "Figures that it was only a rumor."

Jonouchi was more upset that he spent so much energy chasing the rumor that he was feeling a bit tired and couldn't focus much on the line. All he could do is manage a sigh. "Ah well, at least I get it on time. I really didn't need it early now that I think about it."

A week later, he moved into his new place and still he was without a fridge. He found a mircowave at a pawn shop for 1500 yen and a fridge for 13900 yen, which were cheap in comparison to the new ones and the beauty is that they work. The trouble was getting the fridge to his place. His check went to non perishable food items and a cooler so he can keep his drinks cold and microwavable meals.

His stuff was moved in within hours. He didn't have much to begin with and he didn't mind. The less stuff the better, in his mind. "Less to worry about."

Three weeks later, he was sitting in his living room and was actually able to afford to get a few luxury items, including pizza on Fridays. Plus he wasn't ashamed to have his friends over anymore. He could afford to pay his bills and the rent was made on time.


	6. When Mother Nature Comes

When Mother Nature Comes….

Vivian Wong was getting ready for her debut performance at one of the most prestigious Chinese performance houses in Hong Kong. Her make-up was perfect. Her costume was neatly pressed and brightly colored. Her hair was perfect and she looked stunning as being the main characters.

Her heart was racing as she took her place on stage behind the curtain. The lights peeked under the curtains at the performer as she closed her eyes and waited for her turn to shine as the brightest star in China.

____________________________________________________________

A man sat in the back of the theater. His clipboard in hand, he wanted to see for himself this new rising star in China. His leather jacket and white hair made him look as if he were just like everyone else. He didn't bother wearing a suit. He didn't bother with looking the part of the talent agent seeking new talent. His job was simple; to find the next person to grace the silver screen with an impressive display of Wushu Kung-Fu to represent China in America. He sat quietly and listened to the hushed conversations of the crowd that raved Vivian Wong, whose name was change from Wong Ling Mae.

____________________________________________________________

The curtain rose and Vivian hadn't moved. Her eyes were closed. Her hear raced within her chest. She was nervous. Very nervous. The music started. Her eyes snapped open and she began her movements with grace and precision. She wanted this performance to be perfect, but Mother Nature, like always, came at the most inopportune time. She panicked inwardly. _Why now? _She screamed within her head. She continued her performance without missing a step. _Maybe no one will notice. _She blushed.

Lucky for her, her silk costume was baggy but her pants were white. _This is a bad sign. _She tried her best to hide what was bothering her.

____________________________________________________________

The agent sat and noticed a change in movement. Her punches were forceful but her kicks seemed held back. He raised and eyebrow and noticed the subtle change in motion. To the untrained eye, it would look like normal movements. He knew better. He folded his arms and waited.

____________________________________________________________

Vivian completed her performance and ran off stage. She didn't return to give the crowd a bow. She didn't have the time. Most of the audience muttered at her sudden actions. The agent in the back smirked. _It happens every time. Women are so much more unpredictable than men, but it's amusing. _He stood up and walked out of the theater. He gave her high marks for putting on a good show and he wanted to see for himself just what made her rush off the stage.

____________________________________________________________

She ran into her dressing room and immediately set to clean up the mess of her monthly flow. She was embarrassed enough that she didn't think of taking the measures necessary to keep her from this embarrassing mishap. How could she? She knew her cycle, but normally she didn't have to worry about as much. This time was different and she was not only embarrassed, she was starting to cry.

After she did her necessary business, she sat at her dressing table in the greenroom and began to cry. Her make-up; she spent an hour to put it on; was beginning to run. She knew that she blew this chance to show the talent agent that is famous around the world for seeking the best in China, the one that she wanted to impress the most, would most likely go to someone else instead.

There was a knock on her dressing room door. She immediately set to wiping her tears and began to fix her make-up. "Come in."

In stepped the handsome silver-haired man with the clipboard and leather jacket.

She looked at the reflection of the man standing behind her and she froze. She knew exactly who he was. Lee Xianglau-Masters was the last man that she wanted to see. She knew that there was a talent agent out there but HIM of all people! _Why does it have to be him!?_ She hid her irritation with a smile. The history that the two of them had were nothing more than terrible memories and tears from his teasing since the two of them trained together since they were children. Lee was seven years her senior, but she didn't care. She wasn't sure if it was her period creating these terrible emotions welling inside or if it was her actual memory. She wanted to slap him, kiss him, anything to get him out of her sight but at the same time, she didn't want him to leave either.

"Women are such confusing creatures but beautiful ones," Lee spoke. His words sounded smooth but his voice was scratchy and deep from years of shouting and abuse through alcohol.

"You're disgusting," Vivian smirked but she tried to be hard. She shrank further within herself as she heard him laugh.

Lee wasn't making fun of her. He was genuinely amused. He smiled and handed her the review. "You passed," he simply added before he walked out the door and closed it behind him, leaving Vivian alone with her thoughts.

Vivian looked at the paper with wide eyes. At the bottom of the review was a phone number. Her eyes widened again and her jaw dropped. Was her mind playing tricks on her? It has to be the hormones.


	7. Babysitting

Babysitting

Anzu received a phone call the moment she got home from school. She had dance practice in thirty minutes and she still had homework to do, but making a little money on the side never hurt. It just meant that the little money that she would make doing the job would bring her that much closer to her goal.

She decided to take the job and forgo practice for today. She'll do her homework while she's working. She packed up her books and changed her clothes to something more comfortable.

She arrived at her appointed place at the appointed time and the moment she gave her introduction, the parents walked out the door and didn't leave her with much instruction, assuming that she would know everything. She was left with a 5 year old, a 7 year old and a 12 year old. The 12 year old was the bossiest of them all and would inform Anzu of any mistake that she made.

After forty-five minutes into the job, Anzu was at her wits end with all of the arguing and such. She slammed her book shut and stood up, her anger was pushed back but one could clearly tell that she was highly irritated. She decided to put her anger to use and came up with an activity for the kids to use. She pulled out her deck and put it on the coffee table.

"How about we put that energy to good use and I'll teach you how to duel." Anzu said with a forced smile.

"But we're not allowed to duel," said the 7 year old.

Confused, Anzu tilted her head. "Why not?"

The 12 year old folded her arms and pouted, "Because daddy used to work for Kaiba Corp and when he got fired, he banned all cards from the house. I still think he's being a stupid head for not letting us duel."

"What's a duel?" asked the 5 year old as he tugged Anzu sleeve.

"Tell you what, how about we make this our little secret and I'll let you duel," Anzu said sweetly and with a wink.

"Seriously!?" the 12 year old beamed brightly.

Anzu giggled, "You bet!"

"You're on!" the 12 year old said with renewed enthusiasm.

After two hours have passed, the kids were settling down and it was time for the parents to come home. Anzu thought that the kids weren't that bad after all and she wouldn't mind watching them again should she have the chance. She just hoped that the next time that the parents would call, it wouldn't be around the time that she had practice. The kids were well behaved and the parents were so impressed that they gave her a little extra something just to make it worth while for her efforts.

"My, these kids hadn't behave this well even for us!" said the mother. "What's your secret?"

Anzu smiled brightly and said, "Oh nothing special."

The 5 year old then piped up and said, "We played Drool Monsters!"

The older two siblings smacked their foreheads and said at the same time, "That was supposed to be a secret!"

Anzu then realized that her job was toast when the father chimed in and snapped at Anzu. "That game is forbidden in this house!"

Anzu, being as outspoken as she is, spoke her mind. "If it was so forbidden, then why wasn't I told this when I first started?" she folded her arms and waited for a response as she stood her ground.

His mouth opened and the words were pretty immature for a man his age, "My house, my rules!"

"It would be nice if I had known them ahead of time. I can't read minds you know."

The mother was internally cheering for Anzu. She didn't speak her mind nearly as well and was very pleased that someone else was standing up to her husband.

"Get out," he growled.

"Gladly. But first, who are you really hurting here? Your kids look up to you and you are teaching them intolerance by not just rejecting my ideas but rejecting a game that these kids really love only because you hate Kaiba. We all don't like Kaiba all that much, but teaching these kids such things is what makes you more bitter. At least Kaiba has a heart. You were fired because of something that you did wrong. Kaiba isn't that cruel to fire someone without a reason. Just something to think about," Anzu said as she gathered her things and walked out of the house.

On her way home, she kicked herself for standing up for Kaiba. Sure he had his moments, but he was always there when the chips were down and he was there when it really counts. She then smiled to herself when she thought of the time that he stood up for her and her friends in his own weird way. Sure he makes people mad and sure that he has a way of getting under people's skin, but this was Kaiba and he hasn't let anyone down. He's pushed everyone to their limits to reach their potential and that's why she didn't mind standing up for him in the ultimate sense of the word.


End file.
